La mission du lièvre
by Lily-Flash
Summary: Sharon décide de donner à Reim une mission bien particulière : savoir si Break aime quelqu'un, car celle-ci s'en est éprise. C'est à contre coeur qu'il se charge alors de cette bien pénible mission ! Break/Reim


Bonjour à mes premiers lecteurs ! Etant une lectrice depuis longtemps des fanfictions, je m'essaie donc à cette pratique également en espérant que vous allez apprécier mon travail

**Personnages :** Break, Reim, Sharon, Elisa

**Rating :** T (je pense)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sinon ils seraient pour la plupart en couples (j'adore les romances ^o^)

**Couple :** Xerxès/Reim, donc shonen-ai (passez votre chemin si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre)

**Spoil :** Léger par rapport au tome treize

Merci de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire qui ne vaut pas grand chose par rapport à ce que je lis et désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai tendance à ne pas toutes les apercevoir. Désolé également si les personnages vous paraissent un peu trop OOC, je promet de faire mieux la prochaine fois

* * *

><p>" Allons Miss Sharon, qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ce point ?<p>

- Je crois être amoureuse… murmura la jeune fille, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides…

- Je serais ravi de vous aider, que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de regretter amèrement vos paroles ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes ? Pour cet homme qui venait d'accepter d'aider une future duchesse à ravir le cœur de son élu, il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait. Sharon Rainsworth était une jeune femme avec l'apparence d'une enfant de treize ans frêle, mais celle-ci cachait derrière son sourire d'ange un caractère de dominatrice qui semblait être un brin sadique par-dessus le marché. Le jeune homme qui venait de faire l'erreur d'accepter de l'aider n'était personne d'autre que ce cher Reim Lunettes, le larbin de tout Pandora malgré son haut grade. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de se demander si il lui était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de ne pas être pris pour un larbin… Hélas, non ! Enfin il n'était pas question de cela à l'heure actuelle, il fallait qu'il aide mademoiselle Sharon à conquérir l'élu de son cœur : mais qui était-il donc ? C'était là le hic ! C'était le pire être que Pandora avait accueilli et qui plus est le meilleur ami de Reim : Xerxès Break.

Sa mission du jour était d'enquêter sur la vie sentimentale de Break, ordre de l'impitoyable Rainsworth malgré les supplications du lièvre de mars. Il était alors parti en quête de ce loufoque qu'était Break à moitié en pleurs face à ce qui l'attendait. C'était certain que Break allait tournée la conversation en dérision avec un sourire malsain sur la bouche, mais c'était pour miss Sharon que Reim devait effectuer ce travail et il allait le faire mieux que quiconque ! Avant une semaine, Sharon vivrait pleinement son amour avec ce satané abruti, parole de larbin même si il devait avoir le cœur briser en retour ! Hé oui, le jeune homme savait bien que ses sentiments étaient plus qu'amicale envers son bien-aimé chapelier, mais il n'avait aucune chance…

Reim soupira quand il aperçut au loin son ami en train de manger un gâteau sur le balcon de sa chambre regardant le ciel bien qu'il ne voyait que de vagues silhouettes. Le garçon à lunettes observa pendant quelques minutes son ami avec le cœur un peu serré à la pensée que ces jours où il pouvait encore l'observer ainsi était compté, son cœur se serra davantage bien qu'il se répétait intérieurement qu'il devait s'occuper de sa mission. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix de Break qui semblait pleine de vie et un brin moqueur comme à son habitude

" Vous comptez m'admirer combien de temps mon cher Reim ? "

Reim sursauta en rougissant légèrement : pourquoi Xerxès passait son temps à se moquer de lui ? Enfin il n'était l'heure de réfléchir à ça, mais davantage à chercher les informations que lui avait demandées miss Sharon : s'il ne revenait pas avec ceux-ci, il serait certainement enterré le lendemain. Mais nom d'un lièvre ! Pourquoi avoir dit oui ?

Voyant que Break l'observait enfin pour ce qu'il pouvait voir, le lièvre s'installa en face du chapelier se servant du thé posé sur la table. Le silence se fit plus présent et un peu lourd en ce qui concerne ce pauvre Reim qui cherchait comment obtenir ces informations. Il décida d'opter pour ce qui lui paraissait le plus simple : dire la vérité avec quelques brides d'enlever.

" Xerxès, vous semblez être populaire auprès de la gente féminine… commença Reim qui se sentait idiot de parler de ça

- De quoi parlez-vous donc Reim ? Demanda le concerné avalant un gâteau

- Il semble que l'une des membres de Pandora soit tombé sous votre charme… murmura Reim gêné de devoir parler de ça avec son ami en plus d'un poids qui faisait pression sur son coeur

- Jaloux de ma popularité ? Demanda Break avec un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix

- Bien sûr que non ! Riposta Reim rougissant tout en essuyant nerveusement ses lunettes

- En parlant de ce sujet, il serait tant pour vous de vous trouver quelqu'un mon cher Reim, sinon vous allez finir votre vie seul ! Fit Break avec un sourire amusé

- J'ai trop de travail pour l'instant et personne… Commença Reim plus calme

- J'ai appris que vous aviez refusez un rendez-vous avec miss Elisa ! Pourtant je pensais que vous entreteniez une relation plus qu'amicale… Annonça Break avec un sourire fier

- En quoi ça vous regarde Xerxès Break ? S'exclama Reim rouge de colère

- Vous êtes mon ami et je m'inquiète de votre bien… commença le chapelier étonné de voir son ami si fâché

- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, Xerxès ! Cria Reim outré par le comportement de son ami. Vous ne vous inquiétez en aucun cas des sentiments des autres, sinon vous auriez remarqué que les sentiments que Miss Sharon porte à votre égare sont différent de ce que vous pensez !"

Reim, remarquant son erreur, fut tout d'abord gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ce fut ensuite le sourire triste de Break qui le transperça de remord : le savait-il déjà ? Cette question tourna dans l'esprit de Reim avant d'afficher un air désolé.

" Vous le savez depuis quand pour Miss Sharon ?

Quelques temps… murmura l'albinos prenant une part de gâteau

Je suppose que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Demanda le brun connaissant déjà la réponse

Je ne peux tout simplement pas tomber amoureux d'une femme… soupira Break

Vous ne voulez surtout pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un…"

Reim ne laissa pas répliquer son ami et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Il était hors de question qu'il comprenne le fait que Break refuse de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Pourquoi diable s'entêtait-il à rester seul ? C'était une question pertinente. Mais à l'heure actuelle l'important était d'annoncer la situation à Sharon… Reim allait être tué…

Deux jours après ce triste incident où, depuis, Reim n'avait pas osé se montrer à cause d'une cicatrice causé par un éventail et surtout le fait d'avoir déçu une de ses plus grandes amies, il fut sommé de devoir assister à une des grandes réceptions qu'organisait Pandora. Bien entendu, Miss Sharon était présente, mais elle avait une petite mine prétextant sortir d'une grippe pour cacher la fatigue qu'avait causé ses nuits précédentes sans doute trop courte pour son corps. Reim était en train de se servir sur le buffet tandis que la plupart des personnes s'amusait ou dansait, mais sa solitude n'était pas déplaisant, il profitait de ces délicieuses sucreries… Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un certain chapelier qui semblait vouloir s'amuser à ses dépens.

" Bonjour Reim, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en mangeant la part de Reim

-Bien avant votre arrivé…

-Mais vous restez ici à manger au lieu de vous amuser, surtout qu'il semble que vous soyez observé par une charmante demoiselle. commença l'albinos avec un peu de prudence

-Xerxès, n'avez-vous retenue aucune leçon de notre dernière conversation ? Demanda Reim plus irrité

-Vous me faites des leçons sur l'amour, mais vous ne me paraissez pas plus tendre que moi. "

Break s'attendait à voir son ami prendre la mouche, mais celui-ci ne fit que poser son repas et partir en direction de la jeune fille susmentionnée plus tôt par son ami. Break resta figé sur place avec un regard qu'on lui avait rarement vu affiché pendant que Reim commençait à converser avec Elisa Ford, la demoiselle qui s'était éprise du maniaque du travail.

Break s'en alla alors pour partir vers le balcon pour être en paix, Reim semblait vraiment prendre du plaisir à discuter avec Miss Elisa. Le chapelier posa ses bras sur le rebord du balcon et sortir une friandise en regardant le ciel enfin en mimant cet effort étant donné qu'il ne voyait plus grand-chose. D'ailleurs rien ne lui assurait que son cher Reim avait rejoint cette demoiselle à la jolie silhouette que beaucoup d'hommes convoitaient. D'ailleurs pourquoi la demoiselle avait choisi Reim ? C'était une question à poser, car mise à part le fait d'être un pauvre larbin, il ne faisait pas rêver. Il fallait avouer que pour l'albinos, Reim était un charmant petit garçon un peu maladroit qu'il avait vu grandit et qui maintenant était devenu un bel homme bien que toujours maladroit. Il avait également quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui plaisaient énormément, enfin quand il voyait encore ces détails, Break avait toujours vu cette lueur douce et aimante qui dégageait de ce regard doré similairement à celui de Sharon, mais il y avait ce désir brulant qui s'en dégageait et attirait énormément le chapelier. Il resta dans cet endroit entendant de temps en temps des rires sortir de la salle de danse, mais qu'en avait-il à faire ce vieil homme ? Il préférait la solitude… Mais, c'est à cette pensée qu'il fut interrompu par un couple qui semblait plus qu'émécher. Break soupira s'apprêtant à prendre congé avant que le couple ne le remarque, mais la voix du jeune homme le fit tourner la tête vers eux : Reim… Accompagné de cette gourde qu'était Elisa Ford.

Reim ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer son ami, mais un peu trop ivre, il ne fit qu'un sourire joyeux et se fut la demoiselle à son bras qui était aussi la cause probable de l'état d'ébriété de Reim qui prit la parole

" Oh excuse-nous Break-kun ! On pensait être seuls ! Fit la jeune fille en souriant aucunement sincère dans ses paroles

- Vous savez qu'il existe des endroits bien plus intimes pour exprimer vos envies primaires ! Répliqua Break irrité avec un ton moqueur

- Xerxès ! S'exclama Reim gêné

- Merci du conseil ! Vous êtes un habitué à ce genre de situation ? Ajouta Elisa amusée par le comportement du chapelier

- Autant que vous, je suppose ! Grogna Break

- Oh vous me surestimez, je ne suis pas si populaire ! Reim a eu du mal à tomber dans mes filets. Gloussa la blonde "

Prêt à ajouter une réplique assassine destiné à rabattre le caquet de cette folle qui s'amusait le tourner en ridicule, Break fut interrompu par une main qui se posa délicatement sur son front. C'était Reim qui venait de mettre, après avoir retiré un de ses gants, sa main brulante sur le front glacé de Break. L'albinos eu un léger tremblement et sentit une gêne se loger sur ses joues, il ne voyait pratiquement rien à cause de la nuit ambiante, mais il avait tout de suite reconnu la chaleur rassurante de son bien aimé lièvre, car oui : Break aimait Reim.

C'était ridicule et il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte de ce sentiment, si son ami n'avait pas failli perdre la vie à cause des Baskervilles. C'était stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant… enfin Break n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre ses sentiments depuis son arrivé dans cette période. Enfin… tout était clair maintenant et savoir que la personne qu'il aimait batifolait auprès d'une gourde, parce que Break avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde en le charriant, était insoutenable. L'albinos retira la main de son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide, mais assuré.

" Xerxès… Commença Reim inquiet

- Je vais bien. Assura l'albinos juste devant la sortie. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises les enfants ! Ajouta-t-il partant avec un sourira amusé !"

Il s'en alla aussitôt allant jusqu'à sa chambre prétextant la fatigue dû à l'âge à tout ce qui lui demandait pourquoi il s'en allait. Après s'être vêtu pour dormir, il s'étala sur son lit et se mit à fixer ce qui devait être le plafond. C'était ce pincement au cœur qui rendait malade Break, car il savait une chose : Reim ne l'aimerait jamais… Juste à le voir batifoler avec son idiote, il était clair que le lièvre était attiré par les femmes et ne s'intéresserait jamais un vieil homme proche de la mort comme lui. C'était pathétique d'ailleurs de se morfondre sur son sort, Break soupira prêt à se moquer de lui-même devant ce triste spectacle. Comment était-il tombait amoureux de Reim déjà ? C'était une question sans réponse et vide de sens… l'amour était quelque chose d'insensé. Ridicule… la situation pour Break en était risible, pourquoi n'avait-il pas cette capacité à aimer sans peur du non-retour ? Pourquoi se sentait si faible ? Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Break n'y répondit pas se cachant sous ses draps mimant un état de sommeil : il ne voulait voir personne. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement et quelqu'un s'installa quelques secondes après sur son lit et prit la parole

" Xerxès… qu'avez-vous ce soir ? Demanda la voix inquiète

- Juste la fatigue du à mon âge, Reim… murmura l'albinos

- Ce n'est pas mon avis… Répliqua Reim

- Je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur la vérité de mes propos, je veux me reposer… grogna Break

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin ? Continua Reim ignorant le propos de son ami

- Non… je veux être seul ! Gronda l'homme caché sous ses draps

- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! Soupira Reim lassé du comportement de son ami

- Et vous, vous empestez l'alcool ! Répliqua Break s'asseyant sur son lit et sortant par la même occasion de sa cachette "

Reim se mit à rougir gêné et posa une main devant sa bouche, un peu honteux, il fallait le dire. Xerxès soupira et fit un petit sourire amusé, mais revint au sujet qu'il le perturbait : avait-il laissé en plan cette peste ou n'était-ce qu'une petite visite avant que le brun n'aille la rejoindre. Mais sa réponse fut apporté avant même que Break puisse songer à la posé réellement.

" Je vais rester ici le temps pour vous d'aller mieux ou du moins de vous endormir. Fit Reim nettoyant légèrement ses lunettes

- Et miss Elisa ? Demanda Break mimant un air amusé

- Tu es bien plus important qu'elle. Répondit tout simplement le brun "

Reim semblait avoir laissé tomber les politesses, trop soûle pour continuer ce cirque. Alors Break l'observa quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire : il était toujours plus important que cette idiote, ça le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Il observa Reim qui faisait de même jusqu'à ce que le chapelier décide de poser les questions qui le tiraillaient depuis quelques temps

" Es-tu amoureux Reim ? Demanda Break

- Pourquoi cette question ? Répliqua vivement le garçon rougissant

- Je suis curieux, en plus tu me l'as demandé. C'est un simple retour des choses, non ?

- Oui… je suis amoureux… murmura Reim

- Je vois… Soupira Break sachant bien qu'il n'était pas concerné. Qui est-ce si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- C'est plutôt inconcevable de te dire qui j'aime, mon amour n'est pas très normal.

- Je ne peux pas te juger sur ce point… je n'aime pas les femmes après tout et ce n'est pas normal non plus… Murmura Break avec une amertume dans sa voix.

- Quand tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les femmes… Commença Reim comprenant alors enfin le sens de ces mots

- Oui, j'aime les hommes… mais gardes ça secret ! Ajouta le chapelier avec un sourire mi- amusé, mi- triste

- Alors nous sommes deux ! Fit Reim en souriant "

Break ne put cacher son étonnement face à cette révélation. Reim souriait gentiment tout en pensant que Break le tournait peut-être en bourrique, mais il en avait assez de jouer la comédie et de devoir sans arrêt subir les moqueries de Break au sujet des femmes qui étaient agaçantes mes aussi blessantes d'une certaine manière, car ses moqueries sortaient de sa bouche à lui. L'accro du travail bien fait remarqua alors le visage étonné de son vieil ami et se mit alors à rire

" Je t'ai choqué à ce point ? Demanda Reim entre deux rires bien qu'il était nerveux que son ami ne l'accepte pas tel qu'il est

- Ce n'est pas… Je n'y aurais pas songé à te voir avec Miss Elisa… murmura l'albinos songeur

- Elisa est d'une agréable compagnie, je dois l'avouer… Mais je ne peux pas me détourner mon regard de la personne que j'aime ! Précisa Reim avec conviction

- Je ne te savais pas si romantique ! Fit Break pour taquiner son ami

- Xerxès ! Grogna le lièvre tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'un jolie rose que le chapelier aurait adoré croqué

- Je plaisante Reim, ne sois pas si sérieux, nous sommes entre nous ! Se défendit Break en souriant

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Répondit Reim retenant un rire

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Répliqua simplement Break en souriant "

Mais cette parole avait rendu Reim soudainement muet et surtout plus rouge que jamais. D'ailleurs Break fut étonné de ce comportement très étrange et plaqua sa main sur le front de Reim pour voir s'il ne couvait rien comme le lièvre l'avait précédemment sur le balcon. Mais le garçon ne fit que s'éloigner de l'albinos se retrouvant ainsi sur le sol sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de l'albinos. Xerxès avait-il fait quelques choses de mal ? Etait-ce trop familier d'avoir posé sa main sur son front ? Non, Reim l'avait déjà fait et ils étaient assez proches pour se permettre ce genre de choses. Le lièvre se releva et essuya ses lunettes tout en s'appuyant contre le bureau pour se retrouver à une certaine distance de son meilleur ami. Break cessa d'essayer de comprendre et décida d'obtenir une réponse à ce comportement suspect

" Que t'arrive-t-il encore Reim ? Demanda l'albinos avec un ton vexé

- Désolé Xerxès… Je… Commença à bafouiller le pauvre garçon rouge

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne te retiens pas…

- Non… je… Laisse tomber Xerxès… "

Reim venait de baisser la tête tandis Break ne cachait même plus l'irritation grandissant en lui : pourquoi avoir soudain adopté ce comportement ? L'effet de l'alcool ? Peut-être… il était certain même que c'était cette drogue qui rendait son ami si étrange. L'albinos s'approcha de lui et lui pris ses lunettes ce qui fit relever la tête du lièvre qui le regarda avec une pointe de curiosité.

" Au moins tu as relevé la tête ! Fit Break avec un air victorieux

- Rends-moi mes lunettes, s'il te plait ! Répliqua Reim sans grande conviction

- Pourquoi ? Tu es bien plus beau sans ! Affirma Break avec un sourire narquois

- Rends-les-moi Xerxès ! Ordonna le garçon avec la ferme attention de les récupérer cette fois-ci "

Reim essaya vainement d'attraper ses lunettes, mais sans succès, il finit par glisser entrainant son ami dans sa chute. D'ailleurs Xerxès se retrouva à genou les mains au sol avec entre elles ce pauvre Reim rougissant et se maudissant d'être aussi maladroit… Mais celui-ci remarqua alors aussi le teint pâle de son ami rosir aux niveaux des joues : le cœur du lièvre manqua un battement et avait l'impression d'étouffer tandis qu'un iris rouge sang semblait s'immiscer en lui.

" Es-tu amoureux ? Demanda Reim avec sérieux, mais aussi de l'espoir

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda le chapelier se relevant pour ne pas rester ainsi

- Réponds s'il te plait… supplia son ami "

Break aida à relever Reim refusant d'y répondre en prétextant que l'amour n'était plus de son âge et qu'aucun jeunot ici ne voudrait d'un vieillard prêt à mourir. Reim avait pâlit laissant silence pesant prendre place : que faire ? Xerxès lui affirmait n'aimer personne. A cause de l'alcool, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux que le jeune homme ne put pas retenir malgré l'insistance qu'il exerçait pour rester neutre. Le lièvre posa sa main sur son visage pour cacher sa honte, mais Break la retira aussitôt inquiet de voir ce qui rendait son ami ainsi

" Tu ne devrais plus boire d'alcool, ça ne te réussit pas… fit break en souriant tendrement

- Pardonnes-moi… murmura Reim "

Avant que l'albinos ne puisse quoi que soit, une pression brulante se fit sur ses lèvres glacées le faisant frissonner. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Reim, son meilleur ami, était en train de l'embrasser comme dans les songes que faisait fréquemment le chapelier. Etait-ce à nouveau un rêve ou une douce réalité ? Qu'importe ! Break voulait profiter de l'instant présent et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre avec avidité au baiser jouant avec la langue de son partenaire tandis que les bras de Reim se placèrent autour du chapelier. Ils se séparèrent enfin à bout de souffle pour mieux s'observer : un sourire s'étendait sur leurs lèvres

" Dois-je en conclure que je suis celui que tu aimes ? Demanda Break sans même attendre la réponse pour l'affirmer

- Et toi ? Demanda Reim avec un soupçon d'angoisse dans sa voix

- Je te rassure… Fit l'albinos en souriant tendrement. Je n'embrasse jamais mes amis !"

Break embrassa à nouveau son nouvel amant plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait espérer essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage…

Le lendemain matin Reim se réveilla avec un mal de tête affreux, il ne s'aperçut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de son ami le chapelier bien que celui-ci paraissait absent. Ami… ce mot semblait sonné faux dans sa bouche : il se remémora alors sa soirée pour réaliser qu'il s'était donné à son meilleur ami avec un désir qu'il avait cherché à nier par peur du rejet. Il s'habilla rapidement pour se mettre au travail avec un teint rougeâtre : il était maintenant l'amant de Break… C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé encore la veille et troublant en même temps. Soudain au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Elisa qui semblait pressé de lui parler. Arriver devant lui, la demoiselle s'apprêtait à lui parler quand, soudainement, le lièvre sentit son menton être tiré sur le côté par une main glaciale. C'était ce cher chapelier qui souriait comme un enfant que l'on venait de féliciter pour un travail parfaitement accompli ce qui n'était surement pas le cas de Break. Reim s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à faire une remarque habituelle bien que ses joues le brulaient, mais son tendre amant l'embrassa sous les yeux effarés de la demoiselle qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Break s'écarta et prit la parole

" Désolé de t'avoir coupé Reim et Miss Elisa, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! J'y vais… Miss Sharon me demande ! "

Il s'en alla aussitôt en sautillant laissant un pauvre lièvre dans l'embarras face à une demoiselle en colère. Reim jeta un regard vers la direction qu'avait pris Xerxès avant de sourire tendrement : au final, il avait bien fait d'accepter cette mission !

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette petite histoire ! Je vais bientôt posté une histoire longue où vous aurez le plaisir de revoir ce charmant couple avec bien d'autres encore pour les accompagner !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
